A Dimension's Savior
by ClockBox97
Summary: Arc V fic with my OC in it interacting with various characters as he has been transported to their world by a mysterious dragon card that appeared to him one day as he arrived home from school. (Starts at Miami City Battle Royal Arc to catch up with main series faster and skip unnecessary duels.) Fic follows main show with small changes to make it interesting, OC uses vylon deck.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc and any of its charcters

Ok so this is it; my first fanfic. Um warning of spoilers. This fic has an OC in it and he will be interacting majorly with all the characters. So if you enjoyed please review and tell me how I can improve. So here goes nothing.

* * *

It all started that one fateful day when I arrived from school. As a 15 year old, my mind was a fury as it raced from thoughts of girls, to the homework I had to do, to what I was going to eat later. As I entered my house I saw no one was home, "How strange" I thought. I walked upstairs and down the hall to my room, there I felt truly at home as I saw my basketball clothes lying on my bed and my computer on my desk. As I walked to pick up my basketball clothes and get changed to practice at the park I tripped over myself. It wasn't even a graceful fall as I tumbled forward and onto the carpet. "Damn!" I exclaimed as I moved to my side and saw that I had blistered my knees from sliding on the carpet. "Well, it looks like I'll have to put on some cream now…" I sighed as I picked my self up and moved to my bathroom. Luckily it was right next to my room so I didn't have to walk far and as I walked in I saw myself in the mirror. An average height boy with short-medium hair and brown eyes, who was lean but not really muscular, but he was getting there... I shooed my wavering thoughts and opened my drawer to pull out my cream and spread it on my knees. I then put the cream back and returned to my room.

"Great, this is turning out to be a great day" I said sarcastically as I walked back into my room with its white walls and computer chair where I sat for most of my days. But it was at that very moment that my life changed forever. In the middle of my room there was a turned over card. I slowly walked up to it realizing that it wasn't there when I left. "Hmm what can you be" I said as I hoped that it wasn't one of my more rare cards that had gotten misplaced. I turned it over and saw it had purple edges, "Vylon Dragon Desma" I read. At that moment I got confused, I had never seen this card, I had a vylon deck but it never had fusion monsters much less a dragon. I stared at the card art and saw that it was a pure white dragon with scales that looked like angelic armor with gold accents and long white wings that were made of gold with black highlights. It stood on its hind legs and had long sharp jaws that could snap a man in half. It even had 2500 attack and 2000 defense, "Wow… I don't know who you are but I'm not complaining" I said. Suddenly the card began to shine "Wait what!" I exclaimed as it started to shine brighter until I was blinded by its light. I remained blind for a few more seconds and felt a stomach turning sensation and soon I was falling.

Luckily I didn't fall far, but sadly I fell on rock hard ice. "Owww" I complained as I writhed in pain. I looked at where I came from and saw a portal about 15 feet in the air. "Oh my gosh, what the hell happened?" I questioned. Through the portal I could see my room and all my belongings but I barely got a good look at them when the portal started to close. "No… please no" I cried as the portal shrunk to nothingness. "My home, my room all gone" I thought as I stared at where the portal used to be. I had no Idea how portals worked but I could assume that one wasn't going to pop back up anytime soon. I lied down and attempted to regain my thoughts "Ok Raul, think. You just got transported to this new place and you have no idea where it is, you have no way of going back home so your best bet is finding someone and asking where you are. But first I have to take inventory." I thought as I started to search my pockets for items and I realized, they weren't my pockets, they were my clothes there was no doubt about it but they felt different, as I looked at them they seemed to look drawn. As I looked at my hands I saw that they seemed drawn as well. "Wow, it looks like I'm in an anime somehow" I exclaimed (As an avid anime watcher I had always dreamed of this scenario), but that doesn't make up for me being gone from my home I thought. I searched deeper in my pockets and saw that I had a pocket knife and a wallet in my jacket. I opened the wallet and saw that the money that I had in it looked different, it was all bright and yellow with cartoon faces on it. I had no payment cards so that wasn't a big deal as all I usually carried was cash. As I started to calm down I found that there was a small box strapped to my belt. I opened it to find my vylon deck inside and as I pulled a card out I saw that it was him, Vylon Dragon Desma, he had caused all this. "You…" I hissed "are going to have a very… very bad time" I wanted to rip the card in half but I couldn't because A. it was my only link for a way back to my home and B. it still was a really nice card. So I shoved it back into the deck box and pulled out the rest of my deck. It was a solid deck that had taken me a long time to build; but weirdly I saw that there were new cards in there. Three spells, 4 effect monsters, 3 traps, and 3 extra deck monsters. "Weird…" I mumbled as I put the cards back into the box. I felt at my back pockets on my jeans looking for something else and I found a tablet around the size of an i-pad mini, "What is this?" I questioned as I messed around with it and upon pressing a button a white light shot out and formed a white holographic platform around the tablet. It looked like a duel disk from a yugioh anime but a little more futuristic and it even had a place for me to place my deck. "I have to try this..." I thought as I placed my favorite card vylon sigma from my deck onto the duel disk. Almost magically the monster formed as its celestial being was created seemingly out of nothing with its white and gold form and great wings and began pounding its wings and began flying in the air. It was huge almost three times my body size! "Cool!" I blurted out "But that's enough of that" I said as I took the card off of the duel disk causing the monster to disappear and placed the card back into my deck box. "I need to find out where I am, from the duel disk and duel holograms I'm sure that I'm in a yugioh anime but I don't know which one… I need to find somebody and ask." I said as I stared up from the duel disk and looked across the icy expanse and distinguished the outline of a city there. "Looks like I'll go over there but really where am I?" I wondered, "how is this world frozen over?" My mind was full of questions as I trudged along the frozen earth.

My army boots crunched on the soft snow as I walked towards the city and my brown bomber jacket kept me warm, luckily it was winter in my city too. I thanked my luck of having these clothes with me as I slowly saw the city's outline getting closer when suddenly my foot hit a hard ice block. "Owwww," I yelled as I cursed I bent down to rub my foot to prevent the swelling and as I looked at the object that had caused me to hurt myself I saw it was a solid ice block but it seemed to have something inside of it. It looked like two more cards but they were a kind I had never seen before, the cards had a half green and half orange outline and had a section with a scale on them. "That's really weird but maybe I should keep these, but first I have to find a way to get them out of the ice" I thought. I thought about my situation for a while and finally decided that I should carve as much of the ice off as I could and then find a way to melt the smaller block. I took out my pocket knife and went to work and after about 10 minutes of constant carving I got the block down to a 4x6x2 size and I decided the quickest way after that would be to put it in my pocket and let my body heat melt it as I walked. I put the block in my pocket and trudged onwards invigorated because of my new findings.

As I walked forwards I began to lose my thoughts as I looked up at the sky and kept my feet moving forwards. I kept on getting closer to the city until I heard a female voice yell "get out of here you pervert! I'll teach you to give a girl her privacy!" I looked down in time to see a teenage girl with pink hair and giant blue eyes smack me across the face with a giant paper fan. "Ouch, what the hell?" I cried as I began to look at her and was even more confused at the situation. I saw two almost identical girls in their underwear in the middle of changing! One was the pink haired one who wore a pink bra with medium sized breasts and a matching pair of panties and the other was a green eyed girl with blue hair tied up with a yellow bandana into a ponytail. She also had a bra and underwear that matched her hair and that accentuated her curves that were more defined than the other girl's. A crimson drip of blood began to bleed out of my nose, but no sooner had I seen these two cute girls as what seemed like a ninja tackled me onto my side and wrestled me to the ground. "Are you alright Ms. Yuzu? Ms. Serena?" The ninja asked the two girls as he looked at them and was welcomed by another fan slap to the face. "Why are you worried about them? They look fine, you should be worried about me!" I yelled as the ninja had me in a hold that was really hurting my arm. He softened his grip and my arm relaxed "Thanks, I guess" I said "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you looking at innocent girls while they are changing?" the ninja asked. "Ok, ok, one question at a time. My name is Raul Okaki, I don't know what I'm doing here, I was teleported here by accident, and because I'm a guy haha… just kidding I was walking to the city and lost my train of thought and ran into them by accident." I replied. I could see by all their faces that they didn't like my joke or believe my backstory. "Well at least can you let us change first Tsukikage and take him with you." The pinkette said. "Well I don't really mind" the blue hair girl remarked "I don't either." I added and it seemed my comment earned me another paper fan to the face. "I like this one" the Blue haired girl chuckled as the ninja called Tsukikage pointed me to the other side of an ice formation that we went to sit against as the girls darted to the opposite side and quickly changed.

"Boy, what is happening with me" I thought while me and Tsukikage waited in silence. "Well, at least I can assume that you aren't from fusion you actually seem normal." Tsukikage "Fusion like the monster? How can I be from a monster?" I questioned. "Oh that's a relief" He sighed "I guess I owe you an explanation, so there are four dimensions called fusion, synchro, xyz, and standard, these soldiers from a fusion organization called Academia are invading us but we are in the middle of a duel championship so we are dealing with them now instead to prevent the masses from going crazy. They seem to be after Serena" "The blue haired girl?" I interrupted "Yes, the blue haired one is Serena and she is from fusion, and the Pink haired one is Yuzu and they seem to look alike so they are switching clothes to draw the soldiers off of Serena so she can talk to Shun who came here after fusion destroyed his home dimension xyz to find out more about the soldiers from academia." "Wow, now can you repeat all of that over again really slowly cause I don't get it." I said. He did and I was all caught up to speed "Yeah this is definitely a yugioh anime" I thought. "Anyways so what are you guys going to do now?" I asked. "Well I'm going to find Shun, Yuzu is going to go distract Academia and find her friend Yuya, and Tsukikage is going to find his brother" Serena answered. "Well do you guys need some help? I'll go with any of you if you need me" I offered. "Well going with me is to dangerous with the academia soldiers, and you can't teleport with Tsukikage, so going with Serena seems like the best way you can help, plus you will learn a little more about Standard." Yuzu said "Score!" I thought as I realized I would be going with the cutest girl there who was now dressed in a really short skirt and black leggings with what looked like a school uniform that left almost nothing to the imagination. "Well let's get going!" I exclaimed

* * *

Well that wraps up chapter 1, if you enjoyed please leave a like it will really help!


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you from?" I questioned the blue-haired girl I now knew as Serena as we walked to the other side of the city. "I'm from Academia, the professor kept me locked up and wouldn't let me take part in his plans; so that's why I never found out about the way Academia destroyed the Xyz dimension." She answered. "Now can you please stop asking questions and help me look for Shun?" She seemed look away in a very cold manner and I realized she didn't have much social skill, after all she did mention that she was a soldier. It was then that I decided to have some fun with her. "Well…" I started "It's just that you seem really cool and pretty so I just had to learn more about you." There was a long pause as she took in every word I said and began to blush and turned her face so I couldn't see her, and in a whisper questioned "You really think so?" I saw I was getting somewhere and went deeper, leaning in and putting my arm around her getting close to her ear and whispering back "I know so" She took a moment to rejoice in my compliment and then seemed to fall back to her old attitude and suddenly turned around and glared at me her face becoming red with rage, "How dare you take advantage of me!" she yelled as she threw my arm off of her shoulder "I don't need your comfort I can stand by myself!" she fumed and as I stood there dumbfounded she punched me right in my jaw! I fell back into the snow and gazed up at her as she began to walk off, "This is going to be more enjoyable than I thought.

After that I decided to hang back as we approached what looked like Greek buildings. I recalled Serena explaining that the arena city was split into different kinds of environments and what she called "Pendulum cards" were scattered throughout to which I showed her the two cards I had found and she confirmed that they were pendulum cards. I had asked how to use them but she didn't seem to know very well so I decided to leave well enough alone and put them inside my deck box along with my other cards. As we stepped into the new duel environment I began to gawk "It looks so realistic, I've never seen anything like it" "Whatever, just don't slow me down with all your sightseeing we're here to find Shun remember?" Serena retorted as she began climbing the steps of one of the buildings that looked like a Greek Temple. I darted up the stairs to catch up with her so that I could try to talk to her some more. "So what kind of deck do you play…" I started when I was abruptly cut off by what sounded like a young teenager, yelling "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to shreds. Death-toy Scissor Tiger!" We began sprinting up to this voice as we heard the effect of the card that would destroy monsters on the field up to the number of cards used in its summon leaving his opponent astonished as all he could do was utter out "What?!..." Once we arrived at the top of the stairs we saw the duel, a young light blue haired boy with shorts and a blue jacket was on one side and an Older teen was on the other dressed in a blue long coat with green hair on the other. Together Serena and I gazed at the duel in place.

Sora: 300lp hand x 0

Kurosaki: 2100lp hand x 0

"Go battle! Death-toy Scissor Tiger attack force strix!" yelled out the blue haired boy, and as I glanced at the other side of the field I saw that the monster being attacked only had 100 attack points and that the attacking monster had 2200. "That means… Oh no" I thought. All we could do was helplessly stare as the evil stuffed tiger pounced at what looked like a metal owl and the boy screeched "Send this xyz remnant Kurosaki to his grave!" And as the tiger used its mighty scissors lodged into its body to destroy the owl it seemed to explode into a bright blaze of yellow flame and pitch black smoke as the man now identified as Kurosaki was blown away by the impact and was sent flying past us as he began tumbling down the stairs, each bump hurting more than the last until he finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairway. Serena and I gasped as we were frozen in place by the violent nature of this duel as we were unsure of Kurosaki's health after sustaining such a fall. I knew we had to take action and turned to Serena and put both my hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, and as I gazed into them I began to lose myself in their light green color and small black pupils that seemed to plead for an answer, "No," I thought to myself "You don't have time for this you have to do something!" "We have to help him!" I commanded. "Ok..." she began, obviously still as shocked as I was "We'll do that." She assured herself as we began racing down to Kurosaki's unconscious body while slowly feeling the presence of the boy walking after us and down to his wounded prey.

* * *

Ok so that's chapter 2 done sorry for it being so short but i'm trying to follow the episodes so more than likely next chapter will be much longer. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. The story is going to start branching off a little bit from here but will still follow the main plot just expect a couple new enemies and some duel switch ups. I have finally found my flow for this story and I will be posting a new chapter every Friday or sooner to catch up with the main series.


End file.
